The Islanders
Intro This guild was created by Grandpah for those who enjoy the Incarnam Island. It does not matter if the person is F2P or P2P. Some people will test themselves for the power and others for the leveling race and some just to challenge themselves to reach their goal. As an Islander you will have fun with nice people but you have to be mature to a certain point. Infomation *'Guild Creation:' March 11th, 2008 *'Mainly Created:' by Undead-Joe *'Default Language:' English To become an Islander *Permanent Incarnam resident (Exceptions: if you get booted down to astrub, you can stay,but ranked as traitor with some rights changed.) *Mature to a certain point, still keeping the sense of humor. *Respect! Not only to the guild members but players in general. *Must be a level 15+ at the least. Rules We do not tolerate: *Disrespect to any guild members or other guild members. *Begging & insisting on Kamas, help on leveling, guild rights and rank ups. *Guild chat spamming. *Seller/Buyer Scammers, we do not need anyone getting advantage from new players kamas. *Hacks in general. *'' There is no exception for those who break the rules, instant kick from the guild. '' Ranks ; Protector : Rights to manage the distribution of XP and Invite New Members and Ban and Manage the Ranks(however, there will be exceptions). :Members with level 40+ are ranked as Protector now having the rights to manage the ranks of the members. ; Reservist : Rights to manage the distribution of XP and Invite New Members and Ban(however, there will be exceptions). :Members with level 30+ are ranked as Reservist now having the rights to ban/kick a member from the guild. ; Guard : Rights to manage the distribution of XP and Invite New Members(however, there will be exceptions). :Members with level 20+ are ranked as Guard now having the right to invite new members. ; Traitor : Rights to manage the distribution of XP and Collectors/Paddock in general. :Members that left Incarnam and still want to stay on the guild are ranked as Traitor, the rank and rights will be changed no matter the level nor the rank of the member. ; Apprentice : Rights to manage the distribution of XP. :New members are ranked as Apprentice but remember, the rank wont be applied as soon as a person join the guild, will be On Trial until we gets to know better the person. Remember: the ranks wont be applied as soon the person join the guild! FAQ Q: Level? :A: 60. Q: Why dont you leave Incarnam? :A: Main reason: Free to Play. I'm not a member. Q: Astrub is a F2P area, why don't you go there? :A: Yes, we know that, but Incarnam or Astrub, sooner or later as a F2P you'll get bored with the lack of things to do in the game. Q: So isn't it the same in Incarnam? :A: Exactly, so why did you ask me? Q: But you have more things to do in Astrub, you can challenge, check shops and it's way faster to level down there. :A: First: now you can challenge in Incarnam; Second: my other characters can go shop with no problem in Astrub; Third: leveling is a matter of time, if you are having fun, then it's all that matters in a game. Q: It's a WASTE of time! Do you like doing dungeons runs non-stop and getting like 4,000 experience? :A: Isn't it the same for you? Playing a game is a waste of time overall, the thing is, you need something to relax and enjoy your free time and there is nothing wrong with that. Q: I'm having fun playing the game! So it's different! :A: So do I. Sorry, there's no difference, since we both are having fun. Q: ... What are you trying to be? The highest level on Incarnam so you can kill noobs and showoff? :A: I'm challenging myself, there's no reason to showoff nor to kill "noobs", if you were mature and open minded you would understand. Motivation and Dedication to reach my goals, it's all I'm looking for. BE independent. Friends are all you're gonna need. More to come since people keep PMing me alot...